1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a guard for attachment to one end of a compound bow and, more particularly, a compound bow having split limb end portions, such that a pulley mounted between the split limb end portions is protected from being damaged when the compound bow is placed against a surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A compound bow is a recent invention whereby using a pair of pulleys on each end of a bow body and a unique stringing arrangement an archer can aim while holding a far lesser force than the force used to drive the arrow to its target. Usually, these compound bows include split limb and portions and a notch on each limb end and include a double pulley mounted transversely within the notch. The pulley is mounted adjacent the extreme outer end of the notch so that the pulley extends out from the split limb end portions of the compound bow.
When an archer is hunting, it is common for the archer to rest the compound bow on the ground in a vertical position or lean it against an object. The problem with this is that the split limb end portions of the compound bow can become damaged or marred. However, the greatest problem is that the pulley can be bent or become clogged with dirt and other material. Further, there is a problem of a compound bow not standing upright because when resting on the ground, the pulley doesn't provide sufficient ground adhesion so the compound bow slides and falls.
There is a need for a simple, inexpensive guard that can be attached to the split limb end portions of a compound bow to prevent damage to the compound bow and its pulley, as well as a guard to provide ground adhesion to aid in preventing the compound bow from sliding and falling when it is placed in a vertical position.